Bitter Sweet
by Ragdoll Vodoo4
Summary: Last semester, Butters got suspended from school. Now, with Stan's love problems, and with Cartman and Kenny's grades dying, the guys are gonna' need a miracle. If slash comes in, Stenny and Butteman R
1. Chapter 1

I don't own South Park

Read and Review!

Chapter 1 Are You Kidding Me!

"Cartman! I can't believe you did that to Butters!"

Last semester, Cartman had tricked Butters and Stan into mixing the wrong chemicals during Chemistry class and one half of the class was laughing hysterically while the other half was screaming loudly with disgust as the teacher was splashed with the substances and was now in the hospital, getting an extremely critical facial surgery. Butters was sent to the office and got out school suspension since then for the accident and Stan was given detention and was grounded for weeks, even though it was Cartman's dumb idea. Kyle came back from his vacation and heard the story.

"Shut up Kahl! Not my fault he listened to me."

"Hey fat ass! Why don't you learn to say my name right? It's not that hard ya' know."

"Watch it Jew!"

Stan stepped in between Kyle and Cartman to keep a fight from happening and also, he and Kenny just didn't want a headache anymore. Kenny just stood in the background, now wondering when they would ever start walking to their high school, even if they were twenty minutes late.

His gold hair was down pass his wide shoulders and his onyx eyes were glazed over in a bored expression. He was now fifth teen and 6'2, being the second tallest, next to Cartman, and was wearing brown baggy jeans, a brown belt with a gold buckle, a red shirt, and his old orange parka unzipped, and gray gym shoes. He also didn't wear his hood over his face much anymore. He was skinny and had a pretty lean figure.

Kenny was always doing something random, whether it's skipping classes, hanging out at the back of school or, causing trouble with the teachers and giving them scares, like getting killed from jumping off the balcony right in front of the english teacher.

Stan's silky, jet black hair was sticking out from under his hat and down the nape of his neck. He was fifthteen and 5'11 , thinner than Kenny, and also had lean figure. He wore skinny jeans, a red belt, a long brown sleeved shirt with two red stripes on each sleeve, and black and red also got a silver small cupid sitting on a red heart with "love hurts" written on it in cursive and a black target sign on it, holding a gold bow and arrow as if it was going to shoot someone, on a necklace.

His sister got it for his birthday, saying it reminded her how much of a pussy he was, but he took as a compliment and he was getting over his last relationship with someone who was nothing but a bitch to him and broke his heart. He was still pretty pissed at Cartman about the lab inccident.

Kyle's bright, curly, and now wavy auburn hair was covering his emerald eyes, head to shoulders, losing its Afro shape as it grew over the years. He couldn't wear his green hat anymore because his hair wouldn't fit into it. He wore his light orange jacket and an green Abrecombe T-shirt with blue jeans being held up with a brown belt, and blue Nike's. He was also fifth teen and 5'9, being the shortest, with a slight muscle build.

He was dating Wendy and the relationship was going great and got stuck in honour classes.

Cartman now was thin with a nice muscle build and was 6'4. His straight chocolate brown hair was always covering one of his lime green eyes and down a little past his shoulders, no matter how many times he moved it. He was fifth teen like the rest of them. He wore a red hoody, a black T-shirt with red creepy clown designs on it, dark wash jeans, and dark red and purple converse.

He got kicked off the football team last year because of his poor grades and behavior. He almost got held back a grade with Kenny too.

They all worked at an old tattoo shop but the boss hated all of them. Kenny did most of the tattoos. Stan usually did clean up but sometimes did tattoos when there is a lot of people. Cartman didn't do anything but counter because if Cartman couldn't draw a simple dog on paper, he sure as hell couldn't draw it on a person, with a freakin' needle, besides they don't trust him with any sharp object. Kyle usually bought supplies and lunch for them because he didn't want to hurt somebody by accident and made sure Cartman wasn't doing something to the store's items.

"Are we gonna' go or not?" Kenny spoke up. Kyle and Cartman stopped glaring at one another and they truged on to school. They finally got to their first class, to be greeted by an angry Mr. Garrison. As Mr. Garrison bitched at them to get seated, another teen came into the room.

"Well, everyone welcome back Butters", He announced.

Everyone in the room was amazed at how Butters looked now.

His hair was kinked and bleach blond with a ruby red streak in the front, reaching a little passed his shoulders, slightly covering his ice blue eyes. He had some of the curves a girl has but had very slight muscle build too. He was the same height as Stan and was fifth teen. He wore skinny jeans, a white T-shirt with a beautiful design of angel wings on the back, a blue hoody, and blue, black, gold, and snow white high tops(I've seen shoes like these, they were awesome!).

"Butters, take a seat next to Cartman please.", Mr. Garrison said.

Butters walked to the desk next to Cartman, in front of Kenny. Everyone's eyes watching his every move.

As class started, Cartman started whispering to Butters.

"Butters"

"..."

"Butters"

"..."

"Butters"

"What do you want?" Butters hissed out harshly toward Cartman. He was surprised at how Butters acted towards him. He was used to Butters being terified of him.

"Sheesh. I just wanted to see if ya' did the assignment"

"I did so what of it?"

"Sooo let me copy it"

"Why should I?"

"... Excuse me?"

"You heard me, why should I?"

Cartman didn't respond but was silently fuming. Kenny heard the whole conversation. He was surprised at how Butters was standing up for himself. A wooden ruler smacking his desk brought his attention. It seemed that class was over since everyone left.

"Mr. McCormick, you and Eric Cartman are now going to be tutored by Mr. Stotch and Mr. Marsh here since you have the lowest grades and they have the highest of the class."

"What? I am not gettin' tutored by those two bitches!" Cartman yelled as he slapped his hands down on the desk. He didn't want to put up with Stan, Kenny, and especially Butters anymore than he had to. Kenny's shoulders dropped along with his jaw. He didn't mind the tutor part and didn't mind Stan but he just didn't want to do it with Cartman and Butters, knowing it would only turn into boxing match with those two.

He started to suspected that Cartman might still like the other blond.

"Do you want to fail and stay in this class?"

"No!"

"Then you might as well do this or else you're not going to the next grade."

Both Kenny and Cartman mumbled a 'yes sir' and left the classroom. They met with Butters and Stan talking amongst themselves before seeing the other blond and brunette. The four of them walked to the library, the walk filled with tension and silence. They sat in a circle, in silence until Cartman couldn't take it anymore.

"Well? Are you two pussies gonna' help us or not?" Cartman barked loudly. Everyone's head in the library snapped their heads over to their table. Kenny slapped his hand ,harder than needed, over Cartman's mouth. Both Butters and Stan glared at him. After moments of the uncomfortable stares, everyone went back to their business.

"Was that really necessary Cartman?"Kenny asked as he slouched back in to his seat. He really hoped this ended soon.

"Anyways, you guys got the assignment for tonight?" Stan asked nervously as Cartman was growling at Butters and Butters was glaring daggers towards Cartman. He knew he should've told Mr. Garrison to switch them. Then again, he felt like he made a safe choice of saving his ass by sitting across from them. He just hoped Kenny wouldn't get killed again sitting with them. Catrman pulled out his paper which was ripped and Kenny pulled out his paper which was crumbled up.

Butters was sitting silently with his arms crossed. He wasn't angry at Stan and Kenny, he was pissed at Cartman. He wanted to pound him to death but after talking with Stan, he decided he wasn't worth it. However, he was gonna' show that he ain't no push over anymore. He knew he was gonna' need to keep his temper under check to help Stan out though.

"So... What are you guys gonna' help us with first?" Kenny asked tiredly. He could give a rat's ass about this whole thing, he just wanted to get help from Stan so he can pass. He seemed to be the only none homicidal person there. He also wanted to know how he was holding up since the break up. He knew he was still hurting since the person he was with he liked ever since elementary school. He hated seeing his friend come to school the next day, dry tear tracks on his face and seemed pissed off about everything going on.

After covering a few problems with Kenny, Stan finally noticed how Kenny was looking at him and sighed.

"What is it?"

"You ever gonna' get over her?"

"I already am." Stan froze before answering.

"Stanley"

"... Okay, so not yet"

Before Kenny could ask anything else, Stan left quickly and the bleach blond and brunette hadn't noticed a thing that happened. He sighed this year was going to be pretty agonizing with these two.

Love it?

Hate it?

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Read&Review Please!

Chapter 2 Oh God!

Stan had walked to the rusty bus stop sign, not feeling like he should wait for his friends. They'll get here by whenever, he thought. He could care less if they got there yet anyway. He wasn't feeling well, had a headache, and felt like if Cartman makes a comment towards him about how he looks, he'll shatter his jaw himself.

"Hey Stan!" It seemed like Kyle decided to wake up. The red head zipped up right next to him. The only one thing Stan hated about Kyle was that there was nothing wrong with his life. He was always smiling and positive when the others were happless and irritated all the freaking time. Like every damn thing good happens to him.

"Stan, are you alright? Ya' don't look too good."

"I'm fine."

Kyle could tell that Stan was pissed off about something but dropped the subject. Stan looked like he was crying last night with red eyes and he seemed like he wanted to beat the hell out of someone. Kyle just hoped that Cartman didn't make anything worse when he gets here. The red head still didn't fight enough to know how to give a good punch.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Ken"

There wasn't a sound from Stan. Kenny saw how Stan looked and wanted to ask what happened but Kyle shook his head, with a look that was said "don't bug him". He was tempted but decided to listen to Kyle. Everyone in school already knew Stan could do when he was pissed and nobody but Cartman is stupid enough to mess with him anymore.

"Hey fags, Jew"

Kyle and Kenny just ignored the names and greeted him back. Stan still didn't say a thing since he was there. He knew Cartman was there, he was too tired to say anything though, and his headaches were getting worse. Cartman took his silence as thinking Stan was ignoring him.

"Hey fag."

Silence.

"Hey fag! Talk already!"

"Shut the fuck up fat ass!"

Kenny hissed at Cartman as he sent an elbow to his ribs.

"Shut up poor bastard! Let the fag talk for himself!"

Cartman had stopped talking when a sucker punch got him in the cheek. The red head and ravenette were a little shocked at how fast Kenny moved. He stood up straight, letting his hands fall back to his sides. Kenny was the only other person that could shut Cartman up. Cartman got up and was in his face, glowering at him. Kyle was in between the two, seeing that Stan wasn't going to move.

Kenny knew it wasn't any better taking a punch from him instead of Stan. Besides, his nose was fine, and with Cartman's hair in his face, he didn't look threatening at all. His attention was averted when Stan started to walk away. He knew something was up but kept quiet and walked along with Stan. He'd talk to him later on. Kyle ran off to his class while the others were yelled at by Mr. Garrison. They were always late so it was nothing new to him.

"Mr. McCormick, Mr. Marsh, and Mr. Catrman, nice to have you boys join us" The teacher said sarcasticly."The seats have been changed so Stan, sit next to Kenny in the remaining back seats and Eric, sit in the seat behind Butters in the front."

They all moved to their seats. As the class went on, Stan had put his head down on the desk, taking slightly deep breathes. Kenny's eyes widened slightly when Stan wasn't doing the lesson, he usually saw the ravenette working on the assignments. He wasn't used to seeing Stan sleep through class. He came out of his thoughts when a meter stick slapped Stan's desk. Stan's head snapped up, his necklace clinging around as he sat up.

"Mr. Marsh, could you please read the question in the book and answer it?"

"What?"

Mr. Garrison sighed loudly and directed him to the page and question.

"Um.."

"Well?"

"...I don't know it."

Mr. Garrison again sighed and walked back to the front of the class. Stan rolled his eyes, the old man was always bitching about something so he couldn't say he was amazed. Kenny leaned over to Stan.

"Stan?"

"What?"

"You alright?"

"Peachy." Stan spat with false enthusiasm. Kenny didn't have to be told he wasn't.

"Stan, what's been goin' on with you?"

"Nothing! For the fucking last time, nothing is wrong!"

The bell rang and everyone went off to lunch. Stan stood up abruptly and quickly left the room. Kenny slouched back and sighed until he heard a locker slam and yelling, one voice sounding like Stan. He then shot out of his chair after him. He pushed through the crowd to see Stan and one of the football players fighting while Cartman was cheering on with a sick grin. Even though Stan's head was gushing blood and had blood all over his shirt, he seemed to be winning. He was kneeling down slightly and bashing the kid's head in over and over again with his heavy handed fists while swearing and gritting his teeth, holding the bloody kid by his collar.

Kenny put Stan in a headlock and moved him to the lockers where he used his weight to hold Stan down. Stan kept thrashing around violently, punching Kenny in the back to escape. Kenny ignored the pain as the rest of the students cleared away the hallway and two kids dragged away the guy Stan practically killed. He finally stood to his full height and got Stan into a bear hug, lifting him in the air.

"Put me down Kenny! I'm gonna' kill that bastard!" Stan yelled as he attempted to escape Kenny's long arms.

"Chill out first then I might!"

After a long moment of failed struggling, Stan gave up. Kenny gripped him by the wrist, grabbed Stan's hat which was on the ground, and they walked to the clinic. The nurse wasn't there and the football player was laying down on the chair there, his injuries wrapped up. When he saw Stan, he looked like he was going to have a heart attack as he was apologizing to him.

"Shut up already." Kenny sighed out as he forced Stan into a chair and grabbed some of the first aid supplies. He started to wrap up the cut on Stan's temple. He cringed at how bad his knuckles look. The whole time Kenny was cleaning Stan up, Stan was trying not to cry. He wasn't going to cry out of pain, he wasn't a pussy. He just felt as if he didn't have control of his life anymore. He felt out of place.

He felt like he was lost and had no idea on how to get his own life on track. He also felt defeated. Stan sighed sadly as he and Kenny left the clinic. As they walked to the cafeteria, Kenny finally broke the silence.

"Here's your hat." He mumbled. Stan took his hat but didn't put it back on, instead left his soft hair down. They came through the lunch room doors and were immediately met by silence. They walked up to the cafeteria food lady to get their food with eyes watching them. The lady gave Kenny his food normally with a grouchy huff but when Stan came up, she gave him his food with shaking hands and Chef hiding behind her as if he would slap the tray out of her hands and mash it into his face.

Stan walked outside to eat, he couldn't deal with the stares anymore. As he sat outside, he rested his arms on his knees with his hair hanging into his face. His eyes watered, blocking his view of the ground. Tears started to rain down from his eyes as his emotional wall crumbled down to reveal a pained, broken man with a screwed up heart.

I'm still coming up with ideas

but R&R me it you got any!


	3. Author Note

Hi people!

It's great to get back on here and see what's going on!

Sorry I haven't uploaded a chapter in awhile.

I have a really bad cold, fell down the stairs earlier, and got hit in the face by a hard volleyball in school so you can say I'm bad luck on legs so I just broke down a few minutes ago.

Thank you for the review I've gotten for this story BuNNies ShaLL TaKe OveRR!

I thought I was sucking at this story.

I promise tomorrow I will start the third chapter to Bittersweet and might finish it too!

I hope you guys like the story so far.

Ragdoll Vodoo4


	4. Chapter 3

Read & Review!

Chapter 3 Butters Day

Butters was walking as quietly to the back of the school. He knew the goth and emo kids hung out back there and didn't like others going in to their "territory", but he didn't give a crap. He saw Craig there earlier with some cigarettes and he wanted a smoke now. He could see a spiky haired auburn kid in a wheelchair, smiling like his life depended on it and a kid with a dark blue hat and black hair coming out of it with a deep frown.

"Hey Craig!"

Craig turned to the sound of the voice and saw Butters. He didn't know why but he felt alittle scared with Butters' expression. Though he didn't need him to know that.

"Butters, what the hell do you think you're doing here?"

"Doesn't matter, now give me your smokes."

"Why?"

"Cause I said to, now give them!"

Craig went through his pockets quickly for a his cigarette pack and handed the whole thing to him. He knows he should probably just keep his mouth shut. Even though he didn't know how good at fighting Butters was now, he didn't want to find out.

"Good, now fuck off and take Timmy with you."

Craig left with Timmy who was screaming his name fearfully. Once Timmy and Craig were gone, Butters sighed and leaned against the wall as he lit up a cigarette with a blue colored shark lighter. He stuck in his mouth and breathed out the smoke slowly. He knew the gothic douche bags were going to come any minute.

"Hey Blondie!"

Butters turned around to see three boys in all black wearing some screwed up make up. The tallest had black hair flopped over his pale face. The shortest was almost bald with brown hair and obese. The last kid had a tall green and black mohawk. They all had creepy looking piercings on them. Butters made a small smirk as he stood up. This was gonna' be an interesting day.

"Hi, fancy meeting all of you dickwads here."

"Watch it hello kitty punk ya' better leave before we make you!"

"Try to make me move then, I dare ya."

The mohawk kid ran toward with a punch that Butters easily side stepped and countered with a round house kick to his head and neck, which made a sickening snap. The mohawk kid laid motionlessly on the ground with his cheek left with a scrape from Butters' shoes. The other goth kids stood with open mouths and wide eyes. They couldn't believe it. Butters, the kid they used to beat up everyday, had killed one of them with just one kick.

Butters slowly turned to them, cigarette still in his mouth and blew a giant puff of smoke at them. The other kids left, dragging away their friend. Butters started to walk to the cafeteria area outside. He knew better than to go inside with the fire alarms in there. As he walked over there, he started to slow down as he was surprised to see Stan. Why is he crying?

"Stan?...What's wrong? Why are you out here?"

"...I was gonna' ask you the same."

Butters sat down next to Stan, who looked up at him. Suddenly Butters smelled something coming from Stan's clothes. Was that blood?

"Butters?"

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you come back to this school when Cartman always causes you trouble?"

"Well where else was I gonna' go?"

"True.. Are you still pissed with us?"

"Who?"

"Me and Cartman, the accident."

"Oh! Hey I'm nowhere near mad at you for that, Stan! I'm just pissed at Cartman."

"But you told me yo-"

"I know but I'm still mad that's all. That reminds me, when are you gonna' tell Kenny?"

"I don't know if I should tell him though. He might think it's gross."

Butters giggled lightly."Don't worry about it. If he's your friend, he won't hold it against you."

Stan smiled as Butters started to walk off somewhere. It's been forever since he could talk to someone who'd get what he was going through. What they didn't know is that Kenny was listening to them talk. What were Butters and Stan talking about? Why did Stan say he would think something was gross? What did Stan mean to Butters about Cartman?

Butters was now walking through the town. He was thinking about Cartman. He's still an ass but he's hotter, he thought. He started to remember times when Cartman had used and humiliated him when they were younger. His fists cleched tightly as he walked. Yet, he thought he was his friend back then. How ignorant could he have been when he was younger amazed him with how different he was now.

He finally walked into his family's house. Though, he kind of wished he didn't. With how his dad was hurting his mom all the time and she would just tell him to stay in his room to be safe, he didn't really know if he should feel pity for her or help her. She's the only reason that his dad hasn't killed him yet, she's always lying about something to him. He turned away from his house and kept walking. He couldn't deal with those two right now.

Butters had stopped walking as he saw some really old building he didn't remember. The sign read "DJ's Tattoos" and near the window it had a "help wanted" sign. He could use the money and he liked tattoos so why not take a shot? The door rang as he walked in.

"Welcome to DJ's Tattoos, what do yo-" Kyle stopped as he turned around to see Butters who was also shock.

"Butters?"


	5. Chapter 4

Hey mofos!

I got side tracked sorry!

Read & Review

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park

Chapter 4 Bitches get Stitches

Cartman walked through the halls as school went on. He could've cared less that he was supposed to be in his classes. He didn't feel like wasting his time in classes he hated. As Cartman rounded another corner, a kid almost his height wearing some kind of stupid looking band on his arm was in his way.

"Excuse me, you're supposed to be in class."

Oh, it was the hall monitor bitch.

"Hey midget get out my way."

"Excuse me?"

"What? You can't hear?"

Before the hall monitor could say anything, Cartman had slammed his head on the near by lockers and was now blacking out. Cartman flipped his hair and walked away butstopped. There was a necklace around the kid's neck. Cartman took it off the unconscious kid.

It was a silver chain with eight shiny black lines put together and a long bright red line going diagonally through them with nine lives written at the bottom. The kid's got some good taste. Cartman snickered to himself as he put the necklace on.

Cartman flipped his hair again. He felt like he should get a cut but he knew what he looked like with short hair so went against that idea. 'I love being a jackass', thought Cartman joyfully as he walked around. Everyone was afraid of him and wouldn't do shit to step up to him, not even the girls, after seeing Cartman punched a chick named Haley in the face because she insulted and cheated on him with the school's biggest and most annoying manwhore and surprisingly broke the manwhore's arms and legs with someone's sledge hammer he stole when he found him on the streets.

It didn't matter if he was a sophmore, the seniors and juniors were scared of him too. They didn't have any reasons to not be scared of him. He gots anger problems, well aleast they think that, is always saying something that disturbed others deeply, and whenever he makes a threat, he follows through with it.

Hell, his own mother and other adults were afraid of him. He made sure none of them got the idea to talk crap about him. The only reason he liked people hating him is because there is always a bunch of dumbasses wanting try and beat him but he always proves that he could send them six feet under if he wanted to, and also because as long as they feel, he won't care. Then again, he wasn't that evil... yet that is, he still gots time.

As the hours went by, Cartman grew bored and left to home. It wasn't his shift at the damned shop. He draws extremely well, even though they don't know and he would do the tattoos but the others don't trust him ever since he tried to stab Kyle with one of the needles.

Cartman stopped in front of his house's door. The one other place where he felt pain, pleasure, and company, but most times unwanted with the so-called customers his mother brings home and then acts as if nothing happened the next day even though she's limping. Cartman never feels any remorse for her though. She chose being a whore for money, she deals with the concequences. Besides, she wastes money on plastic surgeries that never make her look any better.

"Oh, hi Eric."

Just what he needed, his plastic life sized-barbie of a mother had to be home. He could tell one of her customers were there earlier and was probably still in there by her dishelved hair, the musky smellher smeared heavy make up, and the very baggy shirt his mom was wearing. A man had stepped into the kitchen and froze at the sight of the towering and intimedating feeling coming from Cartman.

Instead of the man reclaiming his shirt, he ran straight outside, not like it surprised Cartman though. All of his mom's cusotomers were scared of him.

Cartman marched up stairs, not wanting to hear a thing from anyone. Cartman flopped down on his torn up bed. All he wanted was to sleep for now.

I know it's shorter than the rest but I hope you guys enjoyed it.


	6. Chapter 5

I'm doing more of Cartman because last time I was in a hurry.

Christians, please don't hate me for this!

Read & Review!

Chapter 5 Go to Church Muthafucka

Cartman woke up and rubbed his weary eyes as he sat up in his dark room. He looked to his clock to see it was two in the morning. He flopped back down on the bed, making it creak loudly, and sighed. What the fuck could he do this early? Thumps and moans were heard from downstairs. Cartman's lime green eyes darkened as they narrowed, almost to slits. Obviously, a customer's here and he probably ain't gonna make this one a quicky.

His eyes rested on his practically empty backpack. He barely does anything in school anyway, so not much of a point in bringing anything. Flipping it upside down, a worn out notebook and a whole bunch of sharpies spilled out on to the floor. He grunted as he reached for the markers and notebook.

He opened opened the notebook but closed it back as the whole thing was covered with dirt and rotten candy. He chucked it out the window, snickering when he heard someone yell.

The thumping and moaning from downstairs had gotten louder. Cartman growled as he stood up. Ain't no way he's waiting for this to be over. Slipping on his shoes, he grabbed his jacket and marched over to the door but stopped. There was a lighter sitting on top of the counter. Hesitating slightly, he grabbed the lighter and left.

As Cartman walked through the streets, he stopped at the broken, dust cloaked window of his work place. His fists clenched into tight fists, his knuckles fading white. What the fuck was Butters doing in there? What, he had to work with the little bastard now?

He growled again as he stopped off, never noticing a certain blond someone seeing him. Yes, even if he didn't want to admit it, he had a crush on the kid, but didn't want to, especially after _that_. Besides, he didn't want to be gay and no one would leave him alone if they find out, it'd just ruin his reputation. Butters would hate him anyway for all the shit he's pulled.

Cartman's shoes crunched in the snow as he started running. He really just to remind to himself, didn't he? Cartman stopped at an old apartment building. He walked toward silver trash can against the graffiti wall, covered in the signs and symbols of different gangs. He lifted the lid up, and dug through. He always hid a bunch of spray paint cans in it so he wouldn't have to bring them, and luckily nobody ever put anything but paper in it too.

He was in a gang called HU Army (got this from the band Hollywood Undead), but no one else knew, not even his friends. Sure, Kenny and Stan wouldn't care, but he didn't want to hear the damn Jew bitch at how wrong it is to be in one. He grabbed a blue spray can and started putting the HU signs back on the wall as most of them were covered up.

Once he was done, he dropped the spray can and walked off. The gang wasn't messed with too often for their reputation and rumours that go around, mostly about him. The cops never got the guts to try and stop them. Even though they had extremely small numbers, they made it all up with the dangerous and very aggressive behavior he and the members would show.

As Cartman was walking, he stopped to see his reflection in a mirror, facing outside. His hair has darkened from chocolate brown to almost black, it had grown a little longer, and the ends were a little curled up. He didn't look much like his mom anymore, he looked more like his dad.

He met the old man a few months ago. He loved being around the big guy too, since he was always more laid back and cooler than his mom. Hell, he let him shoot some kind of kid they didn't know with his gun just because they didn't like how he looked and shoot mom's rental car as she was driving.

His name was Steve and he lives down in south Philadelphia. He had black hair, gray eyes, covered in tattoos, and was pretty muscle for a thirty-nine year old. He was also alot more understanding than his mom since he knew he was gay, but doesn't have a problem with it.

Cartman cut his thoughts about his father short as he found himself standing in front of the old church his mother used to force him to go to every sunday. The damned paster always hated him for tricks he would pull. He'd feel him up whenever no one was around, which Cartman used to fear the most.

The nuns always felt threatened with his hot temper in sunday school. Each time he had done something wrong, he'd get spanked in front of everyone and make him wear a dunce hat as he stood in a corner, facing a wall as everyone else just taunted him. He remembered a part of the chants the kids would sing.

_Mary had a little lamb,  
little lamb,  
little lamb.  
Debby had a Satan's spawn,  
Satan's spawn._

Cartman opened the large doors to the church as he stepped in. There was stained glass all over the walls, shaping angels and demon, God and Jesus, and Lucifer and Satan as well. Cartman could feel sudden rage build up in him as he looked to where God and Jesus were.

He always felt that they were supposed to do something to try and help the world, but instead more and more blood shed goes around, more people are fucked up, and yet they all still worship them like they had done nothing but give to them, when to Cartman, Jesus had done pretty much nothing and just died, while God drugged a bitch to just get her pregnant. (I don't remember who did what)

He then turned his head to where Satan and Lucifer was put. Why does everyone hate them anyways? So they did some bad crap, so what? They actually make an effort to make the world fucked up while God and Jesus are sitting around.

He could remember something his father had told him..

_God does not interfere with man anymore  
That's why he gave you free will..  
He ain't got nothing plan for you,  
but the Devil on the other hand,  
has always been a people person._

Cartman's hand dug into his jacket's pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and the lighter. He walked up to the front of the church, seeing the old paster sleeping in a chair. Cartman knew nothing could really wake the old man up.

He first drew a quite disturbing picture of God holding his hand out with a thread, hanging a man from the neck, fire at the bottom with the words 'He will forsake us all' and hung it under Satan and Jucifer's place. He then lit the piece of paper and a candel, set them under the paster's feet, seeing the flames catch on to his robes.

Cartman turned around and out of the church as it started to burn quickly. People came out to see Cartman walking out of the church as it burned down. When he walked toward them, they all made an aisle for him to walk though. They all know he had done it but, they all know he could kill them if given the chance.

He still didn't know his friends had been there to see him burn down the church.

Hope you all enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 6

SORRY!

MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK!

READ & REVIEW!

CHAPTER 6 Like you know me

Kyle was surprised to see Butters walk into the tattoo shop, but even more surprised at the attire he wore. Instead of bright bubbly colors, he wore a dark blue hat and long sleeve with torn dark wash jeans and brown boots. Looking to his face, he could see dark narrowed blue eyes, covered by bleach blond hair with a large red streak in it. He almost shook his head in disbelief. There's no way that's Butters.

"Umm.. So you're volunteering?" He asked slowly.

"Yeah." Butters replied.

When Kyle opened his mouth to call for the boss, he suddenly stopped seeing a fuming Cartman standing outside storm away. He let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding, earning a puzzled look from Butters. He pointed to the window and sighed as he showed Butters where he would be working, which was next to Kenny and Stan, who were talking. Once he was done setting him up, he went back to the desk and leaned back in the chair, kicking his feet onto the desk, sighing heavily as he stared up at the ceiling.

He stated to think about how his life was going as well as his friends. Stan was carrying emotional baggage and doesn't seem like it will lift off soon with his fucked up family. Cartman was rolling with a homicidal gang, met his dad, and has a barbie doll prostitute for a mother. Kenny's family won the lottery and he was still getting killed all the time, he already knew how they always thought he had the good life. He could see the looks and sneers, mostly from Stan and Cartman. It didn't faze him though, mostly because he never shows his real problems with his family and life.

He doesn't say anything about his failed relationship with Wendy since he found with another man. He doesn't talk about how his parents divorced when he started fifth grade. Not about how he was failing school. Not about how he gets into physical fights with his drunk dad. Not how he will heavily drink until he passed out on weekends. Not how he rarely ever went home, except to take food and money. Not how he buried Ike and his mother in the backyard after his mom hung him and herself during the holidays. He doesn't say a damn thing about any of it.

He snickered to himself, lighting a cigarette and ignoring the disapproving glances from customers. Here he was, the golden Jew of the group, trying to keep a positive attitude for his friends and telling them to let their feelings out, while he bottling up so much negative emotions that he surprised himself at how he hasn't chose suicide as an escape from his disordered life. He felt like such a hypocrite, but ignored the feeling.

Cartman was an still ass to him, just more violent, yet strangely he wasn't scared of him. He still didn't know why he wasn't scared of him, the guy's in the most threatening gang of Colorado and probably all of the West. Kenny was always bored, didn't talk much to him, and sneaks off somewhere. Most times he saw him, he was at work or dead. Stan was always grouchy to him and was pretty annoying with his depression problem. He understood that he was completely heartbroken, but he didn't know how he wasn't anywhere near the point of ripping out his throat.

Also, how the fuck did he not notice how Kenny was in love with him? It was pretty fucking obvious. Especially Cartman and Butters. It was pretty obvious how he really liked the little blonde, even if he acted like the blonde was a dumb bitch.

Kyle made a small laugh as he exhaled a large cloud of smoke. They never notice how he can observe and analyze everything. Maybe that's why he's in advanced classes. His friends always think he's just a smartass goody-two shoes. They think they knew him. They didn't know him at all. They used to, but not anymore.

His thoughts were cut short, sitting up as his dark rimmed eyes narrowed at the vibrant tall flames coming from the church down the street.

"What the hell?" Butters exclaimed as he, Kyle, Stan, Kenny, and all the customers stood outside the shop.

Butters and Kyle's eyes fell onto Cartman's retreating form. While Butters' eyes narrowed, Kyle's eyes widened from shock. The guy was really stupid enough to do this? He sighed and raked a hand through his thick hair. He looked into the mirror hung for customers to see their tattoos.

His hair was still puffed out and curly but also very frizzy now, reaching alittle past his shoulders. It was still a bright red, making people think he dyed it that way. He knew he didn't change much at all with appearance. So he was alittle glad that one feature stayed the same about him.

He almost jumped as he heard his enraged friends barge inside, hearing them roar and complain about the stunt Cartman pulled. He shrugged as he watched them, listening to his Ipod.

_He's dying to get away  
Let the pain of yesterday  
Go slipping through the cracks  
Hiding himself away  
Watching all the memories fade  
away from red to black_

The chorus of the song is Red to Black- Fort Minor

So Kyle's life is the most screwed up (aww)

And don't worry, I'll get the pairings started soon

Bye!


	8. Chapter 7

Hey

Read & Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park!

Chapter 7 Party at Hobo's

Cartman drug his feet and tattered backpack through the thin snow, rubbing his eyes as he went to the bus stop. For once, he was the first up before his friends, since sleep didn't grace his presence when he walked back home, and after burning his skin in the shower, he stumbled around the dark of his room putting on a white wife beater with acid wash jeans.

He tripped on the shredded ends of his pants, his touseled hair blocking his view and covered by his large red hoodie. Once he reached the stop sign, he signed as he leaned against it.

"Gotta wait for those idiots now?" Cartman muttered.

"Who ya talking about?"

Cartman looks up to see Butters in front of him, wearing a completely zipped blue fluff jacket with white sweatpants, his bag dropped on the ground. The red dye washed out of his hair. Cartman sneered at the blond. That stupid blond's been bitchy all week long. He's the last person he wants to deal with.

"What the fuck do you want, Butters?"

He giggled at Cartman's slurred words. "You don't gotta be mean. Just askin a question."

Cartman stares at Butters, who turned back towards the road. What the hell? The first few days Butters came back, he was a total bitch, now he's all happy and shit.

"Hey Cartman."

He became aware of how close Butters' face was to his face once he whispered, but didn't move. What the fuck was he doing?

"Can you talk to me later?"

He stared at the blond, who gazed back with the same empty eyed expression. Slowly, Cartman nodded, lighting Butters' smile.

"Hey guys!"

Kenny came walking up chewing gum with his mouth obnoxiously smacking open and close, dressed in dirty cargo jeans, no shirt showing his tanned abs, and his orange hood strings tied tightly with hood up. The last thing he wanted to do was looked for his backpack.

"Poor boy, learn to wear real clothes in public." Cartman shouted with a joking grin.

"Shut it fatfuck!" Kenny barked back.

"You guys don't know crap bout being nice." Butters chuckled.

"Aww, hello kitty's gonna need to show you how to be." An all too familiar voice joked. Kyle appears, his curly hair moved from his face with a comb stuck in it. Dressed in green adidas sweats with a black bucked up pull-over jacket on, backpack hanging off his shoulder.

"Hey Kahl." Kenny greeted, mocking Cartman, who in turn flipped him off. Kyle just snickered and mumbled back as he stood in wait with his friends.

"Hello Kitty? Seriously?" Butters asked. Kyle just smirked. It wasn't hard for him to know that fatass was crushing on Butters, but he's too chicken shit to say anything. Let's see how much he can mess with fatfuck's mind.

"Well, you're the one with the tattoos all around your hips, ya shouldn't have show me."

"Woah, since when the fuck did you see his freaking tattoos?" How come he couldn't see them? Where the hell did he even get the fucking tattoos? Wait a minute, since when did Cartman care? Kenny stood with a blank look staring at his bickering friends before he remembered something.

"Hey fuckers, listen, my ma and dad aren't home for tonight so bring some food or whatever, we gonna have a party." His annoucement was cut short by sudden kicks to his back, sending his face first into the snow.

While Kenny was busy getting trampled on by some deer and Kyle was spazzing while Cartman laughs, Butters, with light red cheeks, was wondering, "How did Kyle know that?"

I know, very short

Later!


End file.
